Book 2 - Light and Dark (Trilogi 'Sky') HIATUS
by Rykuzha
Summary: ketika perjalanan panjang mereka dikemas lengkap dalam satu buku... AoKaga vs AkaKaga! Cek Book 1 - Rainbow (Trilogi 'Sky') untuk penuntun dari cerita ini. GenderBender : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Kagami, Fem!Himuro, Fem!Takao, Fem!Furihata Pairing: AkaKaga, AoKaga, AoMomo, KiKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka
1. Take One

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story © Riryzha

Full Scenario from 'Rainbow' book 

* * *

**Take One**

Gadis itu menangis sesegukan. Air mata dan lendir hidung membasahi wajah dan tangan yang menangkup kepalanya. Kondisinya sangat berantakan. Rambutnya entah sejak kapan berubah dari yang rapi;dikuncir satu,menjadi berantakan dan kuncirnya hilang begitu saja. Orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung akan kabur mengira ia salah satu jelmaan hantu penunggu taman. Tapi untungnya taman saat itu sedang sepi. Entah ada angin apa yang menyebabkan taman yang biasanya masih ramai sampai jam 9 malam itu sudah sepi sejak ia menjejalkan kaki disana pukul 6 sore. Toh ia tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk berterima kasih pada tuhan karena telah menyediakan tempat untuk sendiri tepat saat itu juga.

Masih dalam tangis pelannya,memori dalam otaknya kembali memainkan kejadian 3 jam yang lalu.

'Kagami telah berjanji akan berkunjung lagi ketempat Aomine untuk memasak bersama dengan Ibu Aomine. Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan menggunakan shinkansen dan berjalan kaki,dirinya sampai didepan sebuah bangunan bercat biru tua. Namun begitu sampai didepan pintu dan mengetuk beberapa kali,tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Aomine... Buka pintunya."

"Aomine!"

"Aho! Buka!"

"Aneh. Apa mereka semua pergi ya?"

"Ada suara tv dari dalam. Berarti ada orang."

'Klik'

Kagami memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya pelan.

"Eh tidak dikunci? Tapi apa tidak apa aku masuk tanpa ijin begini? Emm, yasudahlah."

Setelah berguman,'maaf telah mengganggu',Kagami menutup pintu pelan dan melepas alas kakinya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah Aomine. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh,terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dai-chan,kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi,Satsuki? Aku malu mengakuinya."

"Tapi Kagamin..."

"Daiki,ambilkan Satsuki air minum! Kau ini pacar yang bagaimana sih? Masa membiarkan pacarmu kehausan."Terdengar suara Ibu Aomine dari lantai dua.

"Ibu cerewet sekali. Kau mau minum apa,Satsuki?"

"Ahaha,tidak usah kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkannya."

"Yasudah kau ambil sendiri saja."

Terdengar langkah kaki pelan menuju dapur yang kebetulan terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Kagami tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok yang membatasi lorong pintu masuk dengan ruang disebelahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jarinya terkepal diatas jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. Tanpa berusaha menampakkan eksistensi dirinya,ia kembali mendengarkan percakapan orang diruangan lain tersebut.

"Tapi Dai-chan,kalau kau malu mengakui Kagamin sehingga menyembunyikan hubungan kalian,lantas untuk apa kau memacarinya?"

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng. Dan Haizaki mengajakku bertaruh siapa yang lebih dulu bisa memacari Kagami karena ia fikir Kagami sulit. Tapi nyatanya lebih mudah. Hanya dengan mengalahkannya dan bermain basket setiap hari,ia dengan mudah jatuh cinta padaku. Hahaha."

"Kau jahat sekali Dai-chan! Kalau yang lainnya sampai mendengar ucapanmu barusan,mungkin tubuhmu akan dicincang. Lantas kau juga memacariku setahun yang dengan alasan yang sama?"

"Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah berkata apapun bahkan menyembunyikan hubunganku dengannya selama enam bulan. Siapa sangka hampir semua anak laki-laki akan menyukainya. Yah,aku sih hanya sedikit. Itupun karena dia pernah mengalahkanku ,Mungkin?"Kagami bisa membayangkan seringai diwajah Aomine.

"Dai-chan!"

"Tenang saja,Satsuki. Aku tidak memandangmu rendah seperti Kagami."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Dengan cepat Kagami menegakkan punggung dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita dengan surai biru tua itu. Dadanya sakit. Tapi ia harus melawan sakit dan menghadapi kenyataan yang mempermainkannya.

"Eh,Taira-chan!"

Aomine dan Momoi menahan nafas. Sejak kapan Kagami disitu? Kagami tidak mendengar mereka kan?

"Selamat siang,Aomine-san."Kagami dapat melihat jelas keterkejutan diwajah Aomine dan Momoi. Tapi ia abaikan. Biarkan mereka berspekulasi dan diam dalam ketakutan. Biarkan mereka merasakan akibat dari permainan yang mereka mulai dan jalankan sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Natsumi."

Ibu Aomine merangkul Kagami menuju dapur.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu,Taira-chan? Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu?"Kening Ibu Aomine berkerut.

"Baru saja,Natsumi-san. Sepertinya suara tv terlalu keras sehingga tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Untunglah pintu tidak dikunci. Maaf kalau aku masuk tanpa izin."Kenyataannya memang begitu bukan?

"Maafkan aku dan Daiki kalau begitu."Ibu Aomine menatap tajam anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa,Natsumi-san."Kagami berbalik memunggungi ruang tengah dan mengenakan apron yang tergantung di samping lemari es. 'Kau kuat,Taira.'Teguhnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan masak apa chef Taira?"Ibu Aomine menyikut pelan lengan Kagami.

"Natsumi-san! Berhenti menggodaku."Kagami menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedikit malu akan perkataan Ibu Aomine dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena kedekatannya dengan beliau,namun anaknya malah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Ahaha,kau selalu menggemaskan Taira-chan. Andai saja kau anakku,atau mungkin bertemu lebih dulu dengan Daiki."Bisakah Ibu Aomine tidak membicarakan hal yang memilukan?

"Ehm,bu?"Aomine memandang kikuk Ibunya.

"Ahaha,maaf aku hanya bercanda."

Percakapan mereka terputus dengan kegiatan memasak. Aomine dan Momoi saling bertukar pandang kemudian melirik Kagami. Kagami sendiri memilih diam dan sesekali menanggapi perkataan Ibu Aomine. Walau dari ekor matanya melihat Aomine dan Momoi saling berdiskusi dengan suara yang pelan. Namun diskusi meraka terputus saat mendengar pintu diketuk dan Aomine berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu. Kemudian Ayah Aomine datang dan kegiatan mereka berlanjut dengan makan malam bersama.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."Kagami meletakkan sumpit yang telah selesai digunakan untuk makan.

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu,Kagami-chan. Setelah kau berkunjung kerumah ini,akhirnya aku bisa merasakan makanan yang sesungguhnya."

"Daisuke! Kau jahat sekali."

"Ahaha,aku hanya bercanda sayang."

"Tidak masalah Daisuke-san. Terima kasih atas jamuannya. Jarang sekali aku bisa makan bersama seperti ini."Kagami membungkukkan badan. Walau keluarga Aomine sangat ramah padanya,kenapa Aomine bisa sejahat itu?

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengangkatmu menjadi anakku,benar kan Daisuke?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Dan Daiki akan punya saudara seumurannya."

"Argh,Ayah Ibu! Jangan membuatku malu!"Aomine mengacak rambut biru tuanya.

"A-ano... Tapi Ayahku di Amerika..."

"Haha,kami hanya bercanda. Tapi kalaupun kau mau aku bersedia."

Kagami hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Miris. Ini memilukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya hari makin gelap. Dan aku tidak ingin pulang larut malam. Aku pamit dulu."Aku sudah tidak tahan disini!

"Hati-hati dijalan,Taira-chan!"

"Daiki antar Kagami-chan pulang."

Sebelum Aomine Daiki berdiri dari kursi,Kagami berbicara.

"Ano,tidak usah Daisuke-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi,Kagamin..."

"Tidak apa Momoi. Lagi pula belum terlalu gelap."Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya saat ini apalagi berlama-lama didekatnya!

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Daiki,Satsuki,antar Kagami-chan sampai depan pintu."

Kagami berjalan lebih dulu. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera menghirup udara segar. Aomine dan Momoi mengikuti dibelakang masih saling bertukar pandang. Kagami sadari itu. Ketika Aomine mendapat anggukan dari Momoi,tangannya terulur memegang pundak Kagami yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatu.

"Kagami..."Sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyingkirkan tangan makhluk jahat itu dan berbalik untuk menghajar wajah yang dulu ia kagumi.

"Ya Aomine?"Kagami menjawab tanpa menoleh. Tangan didepan dadanya terkepal. Oke,sepertinya pertahanannya runtuh.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin diantar?"Aomine menautkan jarinya dengan jari Kagami yang terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Iya,tenang saja. Lagipula aku bukan wanita lemah."Dan aku tidak serendah itu!

"Tapi..."Terdengar nada khawatir. Heh,khawatir untuk apa?

"Lebih baik kau mengantar Momoi pulang."Jauh-jauh dariku!

"Rumahnya hanya berjarak dua rumah dari sini,Bakagami."Aomine memandang Kagami aneh. Walau Kagami tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Iya Kagamin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."Momoi menatap waswas.

"Tidak apa."Pergi bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua!

"Tapi Bakagami..."Apa lagi?! Tak sadarkah Kagami sudah sesegukan?

"Ne,Aomine..."Kagami berbalik,air mata telah turun deras. Tapi bibirnya memaksa seulas senyum.

"Bisakah kita hentikan hubungan ini? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian lebih lama lagi."

Dan setelah itu Kagami berlari tanpa perlu melihat apapun dibelakangnya.'

.

.

.

Kagami tertawa keras-keras seperti orang gila.

"Persetan dengan semuanya!"Erangnya.

"Dengan apa,Taira?"

Sontak Kagami memekik ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nama pemberian orang tuanya tepat disampingnya. Seingat ia taman ini sepi. Lalu itu siapa? Setan? Iblis? Oke,Kagami sangat takut dengan semua jenis makhluk halus. Tanpa memastikan makhluk apa yang ada disampingnya,Kagami bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Namun tangan putih yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu segera menarik lengan Kagami. Seperti tahu Kagami akan kabur.

"Kali ini akan aku maafkan kau yang main seenaknya mau pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Titah sang empunya suara dengan aura emperor yang harusnya sangat dikenal Kagami. Tapi karena kondisinya yang tidak sempat untuk berfikir apalagi mengingat membuatnya menggigil lalu tiba-tiba menangkup kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Oh,Tuhan… Maafkan atas segala bentuk kesalahan yang Taira perbuat baik disengaja maupun tidak. Walau Taira tahu dosa Taira banyak,tapi setidaknya sisakan tempat untuk Taira disurga,Tuhan. Amin."

Hening tercipta selama beberapa detik. Dan Kagami merasakan genggaman dilengannya telah dilepas. Menghela nafas lega,Kagami kemudian mendengar suara tawa paling keras yang belum pernah ia dengar,namun anehnya sangat familiar dan terdengar sangat lepas. Tunggu sebentar,tawa? Kagami segera berbalik badan dan menemukan makhluk yang sangat dikenalnya dengan surai warna merah cerah tengah memegangi perutnya dan menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia,Kagami Taira,telah dikerjai dan sedang ditertawakan oleh seseorang dengan marga Akashi dan nama kecil Seijuurou?!

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" 

α

Malam itu seusai acara makan malam dengan kolega ayahnya disebuah restoran bintang lima,Akashi Seijuurou meminta ijin untuk berjalan-jalan malam hari sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, ia diturunkan beberapa blok dari restoran. Lalu dimulailah acara mencari udara segarnya dan melangkah tak tentu arah sembari berfikir mengenai obrolan makan malam sebelumnya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa menyatukan keluarga kita selain karena hubungan bisnis. Bukankah begitu Toya-san?"

"Aku mengerti apa maksud anda,Masaomi-san. Tapi,bukankah lebih baik agar anak-anak kita yang memilih pasangan mereka masing-masing?"

"Aku yakin Seijuurou tidak mungkin akan menolak putri anda yang sangat sesuai dengan tipenya. Bukankah begitu Seijuurou?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun kalau begitu."

Akashi membersihkan ujung bibirnya dengan serbet yang telah disiapkan para pelayan restoran diatas meja dengan tenang. Walau sebenarnya dadanya bergemuruh dan sepertinya jantungnya mendesak keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya tengah duduk Ayah dari seorang yang sangat disukainya sejak kedua kalinya mereka bertemu lagi. Dan yang membuat jantungnya makin tak karuan adalah secara to the point Ayahnya melamarkan sang gadis untuk dirinya langsung. Walau sang gadis saat ini tidak hadir mengikuti makan malam. Bahkan Toya-san,ayah sang gadis tidak memberitahu perihal kepulangannya dari luar negeri.

"Kurasa Seijuurou juga sudah jatuh pada pesona anak kesayanganku~"Ujar laki-laki seumuran dengan ayah Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak."Ucapnya jujur.

"Tapi sepertinya ia belum siap untuk ke jenjang selanjutnya secepat itu. Belum lagi kau pernah menodongkan gunting saat pertama bertemu."Alis cabang pria itu bertaut. Raut wajahnya marah,tapi senyum geli terkembang dibibirnya saat melihat Akashi tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu spontanitas,Toya-san."

"Berarti sekarang kau harus membuatnya jatuh kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berjalan tak tentu arah,sepertinya kakinya mulai merasa kram dan meminta untuk segera diistirahatkan. Jadilah Akashi mencari tempat yang pastinya memiliki tempat duduk yang banyak dan tidak terlalu berisik. Taman. Namun saat ia memasuki taman,ia menemukan sosok yang sangat tidak ia duga. Kagami Taira tengah menunduk disebuah bangku panjang dibawah lampu penerangan.

Kontan saja ia mendekati sosok tersebut dan duduk disampingnya. Dia memperhatikan Kagami yang masih menunduk dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tangannya kemudian terulur menggapai pundaknya. Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh Kagami,tiba-tiba Kagami bangkit,tertawa dan berteriak.

"Persetan dengan semuanya!"

"Dengan apa,Taira?"Tanyanya penasaran. Tangan yang sempat terulur kembali diletakkan dipangkuannya.

"Kya!"

Tiba-tiba Kagami memekik. Oh,rupanya ia kaget. Namun setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia tetap tidak membalikkan badan. Yang ada malah tubuhnya bergetar. Ketakutan? Pasti ia mengira yang berada disampingnya sejenis makhluk tak kasat mata yang sangat ditakutinya. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan kabur. Benar saja. Kagami sontak berdiri. Namun karena Akashi lebih cepat dan telah memprediksinya,ia segera menarik lengan orang yang akan kabur tersebut. Enak saja ia menyamakan dirinya dengan makhluk astral.

"Kali ini akan aku maafkan kau yang main seenaknya mau pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku."Titahnya.

Tubuh Kagami kemudian menggigil lagi dan tangannya segera didekap dan melafalkan doa yang sangat,ah,bagaimana mengatakannya… Sangat ajaib mungkin?

"Oh,Tuhan… Maafkan atas segala bentuk kesalahan yang Taira perbuat baik disengaja maupun tidak. Walau Taira tahu dosa Taira banyak,tapi setidaknya sisakan tempat untuk Taira disurga,Tuhan. Amin."

Oke. Bukan sangat ajaib. Tapi sangat lucu! Akashi tak menyangka Kagami mengira dirinya akan segera mati karena 'makhluk halus' dan berdoa sedemikian rupa. Tak ayal setelah diam berusaha menahan tawa,ia tak sadar telah melepaskan genggaman di pundak Kagami dan mulai memegangi perut. Sedetik kemudian tawanya menggelegar. Bahkan air mata mulai menggenang disudut matanya karena terlalu terbahak-bahak. Dan ia tidak sadar Kagami telah berbalik dan menatapnya marah.

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" 

α

"Jadi kau putus dengan Aomine?"

"Mengapa aku merasa kau seperti sudah tahu tentangku dan dia? Coba dengar ucapanmu sendiri. Kau bahkan seperti tidak kaget kalau aku telah berpacaran dengannya."Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya meminta jawaban.

"Karena aku selalu tahu apapun."

Memang. Akashi akui ia sudah merasa ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya saat melihat intensitas pertemuan mereka walau hanya sekedar main basket dan tidak ada hal lain. Dan hal itu sejujurnya membuat dirinya sakit. Karena eksistensinya seperti lenyap dihadapan Kagami saat sedang berada didekat Aomine. Dan hal yang makin membuatnya berang adalah ternyata kecurigaannya telah dikonfirmasi langsung oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Terlebih yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang disukainya. Dan sekarang gadis itu baru saja menangis karena telah dipermainkan oleh Aomine?!

"Dasar emperor."Kagami hanya tersenyum geli. Akashi merasa lega ketika Kagami tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah sedihnya dan sekarang bisa tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri sedang galau kenapa?"Kagami menatap bintang-bintang yang berhamburan dilangit. Sepertinya telah larut malam.

"Memang harus selalu galau setiap keluar berjalan-jalan?"Akashi menatap wajah Kagami yang sesaat berubah sendu.

"Biasanya begitu,bukan?"

"Nah,kebetulan aku bukan seperti orang yang biasanya."

"Ya ya baiklah."Jawab Kagami malas.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ayolah Akashi. Bisakah kita berbincang santai seperti orang pada umumnya? Sesekali kita harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku lelah juga harus berdebat denganmu setiap saat,kau tahu?"Kagami hanya menggeleng.

"Kau benar. Perbincangan santai seperti ini tidak sepenuhnya salah."Bukankah ini awal yang bagus?

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya kalau begitu."Kagami menjulurkan tangan kanan sambil terkekeh.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu."Akashi menyambar tangan itu dan menggenggamnya pasti. Ya. Akashi pastikan kerja sama ini akan terus berlanjut. Walau nanti dalam babak baru yang lebih tinggi dari ini.

"Oh iya. Wajahmu saat menangis tadi cukup jelek ya…"

"Akashi! Aku tarik ucapanku tadi kalau begitu!"

α

"Untung saja hari ini hari sabtu."

Kagami mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Dirinya baru saja selesai bersih-bersih rumah yang seukuran lapangan sepak bola dibantu dengan pengurus rumah yang dipekerjakan Ayahnya. Sejujurnya para pengurus sudah melarangnya untuk ikut membantu. Bahkan mereka langsung memanggil Ayahnya yang ajaibnya sudah ada dirumah saat ia sampai dirumah larut malam. Kontan saja malam itu ia harus mendengar ceramah dan mengeluarkan jurus merayunya agar tidak dijaga bodyguard. Tentu saja jurus itu selalu berhasil walau memakai tenaga yang cukup baginya untuk segera tenggelam dalam kasur setelahnya dan tidak sempat untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi bahkan untuk berganti pakaian.

Namun naas baginya. Sepertinya dewi kebahagiaan sedang tidak berbagi padanya. Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pagi itu,ia disuguhkan sebuah pesan dari orang yang sangat amat tidak pernah membalas pesannya atau malah menggunakan ponsel untuk menghubunginya. ' _How weird_.'Bathinnya dengan nada sarkatik.

'Pagi kesayanganku. Kuharap kalimatmu semalam hanya bercanda. _Have a nice day,love._ '

"Sepertinya ia salah posisi tidur."

Dengan satu gerakan mulus ponsel itu dilempar kearah tembok kamar dan sukses hancur berantakan. Sama seperti hatinya. Oh. _Come on._ Ia ingin memulai harinya yang baru. Tak ada waktu untuk meraung meratapi nasib yang telah mempermainkannya. Ia tetap harus _move on_. Kemudian dengan kesal ia segera keluar kamar dan memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan para pelayan dengan cepat. Setelah sarapan,tanpa babibu lagi ia segera melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang membuatnya setidaknya melupakan pesan tadi.

Setelah lelah dengan aktivitas yang memakan waktunya hingga siang hari,ia segera pergi kekamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang tadi pagi masih berada di lantai.

" _Great_. Sepertinya aku butuh ponsel baru."

Kagami mendengus sebal. Akibat ulahnya yang asal emosi saja menyebabkan ia harus mengganti ponsel disaat ia baru ingat ingin menghubungi Kuroko Tetsuna,sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus membeli ponsel baru sekarang lalu pergi ketempat Kuroko."

Salahkan sahabatnya itu yang sangat menyeramkan kalau marah. Bila Kagami tidak mengabari kondisi ponselnya secepat mungkin,bisa saja ia akan mengira Kagami diculik atau hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Seperti sosok Ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya. Kagami tersenyum geli mengingat Kuroko yang langsung membuang muka saat dipanggil 'Okaa-san'. Sosok Okaa-san kedua yang dimilikinya setelah Okaa-san yang sebenarnya telah dipanggil lebih dulu karena tuhan sangat menyayangi beliau.

Ia segera berganti pakaian dengan t-shirt abu-abu,jaket tebal berwarna merah,celana jeans,dan sepatu converse. Tak lupa topi hitam dengan inisial namanya yang dijahit dengan benang warna merah gelap menutupi rambut merah gradasinya yang digelung. Ia berharap tidak berpapasan dengan orang itu. Makanya ia memakai pakaian sedemikian rupa.

Setelah berpamitan dengan para pelayan dan mengabari ayahnya yang sedang keluar melalui telepon rumah,ia segera melangkah keluar wilayah rumahnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memakai topi saat berada disekitar rumah,ia merasa ingin mengenakannya saat itu juga. Terlebih topi yang ia beli bersama dengan Kuroko itu terasa nyaman dipakai. Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak khawatir saat masih dekat perumahannya ia tidak akan bertemu orang itu? Jawabannya mudah. Karena orang itu tidak pernah tahu rumah Kagami dimana. Menjemput berangkat sekolah ataupun pergi untuk nge- _date_ saja tidak pernah. Mengantar pulang sekolah bahkan setelah _one on one_ basket pun lebih mustahil lagi. Kagami merasa bodoh baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aomine tidak menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Kagami selama ini bukan karena takut pacaran _backstreet_ mereka diketahui semuanya seperti alasan yang selalu dikemukakannya. Tapi karena ia tidak pernah meyelipkan sedikitpun perasaannya kepada Kagami. Baginya Kagami hanyalah mainan.

 _Bastard!_

Merasa ia tak ingin merusak hari barunya lebih jauh lagi,segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh pemikiran apapun tentang makhluk gosong yang pernah mencuri hatinya. Tidak lagi ada yang bisa dicuri darinya mulai sekarang. Karena Kagami bertekad membuang semua jauh-jauh dan memulai semuanya dari nol. Walau ia tetap tidak bisa membuang kenyataan bahwa sekeras apapun ia menolak keberadaan Aomine dan Momoi,mereka tetaplah sahabatnya.


	2. Take Two

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story © Riryzha

Full Scenario from 'Rainbow' book 

* * *

**Take Two**

"Dan kau diam saja? Harusnya kau pukul saja wajah si keparat itu,Taira!"

"Aku setuju dengan Himuro-chan!"

"Woah! Kosakata Tatsumi-chan keren sekali!"

"Aku heran padamu,Takao. Kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan kosakata-nya daripada masalahnya disini-nanodayo? Dan kenapa kau diam saja Akashi?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa kita ikut terseret kedalam kelompok ini?"

"Kuroko! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya kan? Kenapa malah diadakan rapat seperti ini?!"

Keenam orang dengan beda warna rambut tersebut tengah berkumpul diruang OSIS saat jam istirahat. Meja yang berada didekat jendela menjadi tempat rapat ketika bel berbunyi.

"Mereka juga harus tahu,Kagami-chan."

"Tai-chan jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri! Kami ini sahabatmu."

"Aku setuju dengan mereka,Taira. Aku tidak terima adik kesayanganku diperlakukan sekasar itu."

"Kalau begitu,mengapa tidak kalian seret sekalian Kise,Murasakibara,Momoi dan Aomine sekalian-nodayo?"Midorima mendapat tatapan tajam dari para wanita. Akashi menahan tawanya.

"Terima kasih atas saran 'hebat'mu Shin-chan. Tapi kita jangan mengikutsertakan para pelaku."

"Dan jangan bawa Kise-kun. Karena rapat ini pasti akan terbongkar dalam sekejap."

"Atsushi tidak terlalu peduli. Ia lebih memilih mengantri dikantin."

"Baiklah. Bisa tidak kita bahas hal yang lainnya?"

Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah putus? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalian jadian?"

"Hebat. Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang,Bakao?"Kagami memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey! Kau jangan ikut-ikut Shin-chan,Bakagami!"

"Bakao."

"Bakagami!"

"Bakao."

"Bakagami! Pantas saja kau dipanggil baka. Mau saja diajak _backstreet_ tanpa tahu apapun."

Sontak Takao menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kagami tanpa berkata apapun segera berdiri dan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum keluar ruangan,ia berkata dengan nada lirih,"Memang bodoh kan….",dan pintu ditutup pelan.

"Kau keterlaluan Kazu."Akashi menatap tajam Takao dan segera bergegas menyusul Kagami.

"Lain kali jaga mulutmu,Takao."Shin-chan menatap dari balik kacamatanya.

"Dan jarang sekali Akashi-kun mau menyusul Kagami-chan. Kufikir mereka seperti kucing dan anjing?"

.

.  
Akashi dan Kagami tengah duduk diruang kelas 2A yang ramai. Beberapa murid berkumpul didepan kelas sambil bercanda. Ada pula yang tengah memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah sambil bercerita dengan teman disampingnya. Tapi Akashi dan Kagami tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya diam di bangku masing-masing. Kagami tengah membaca buku tebal yang diyakini sebagai buku dengan judul 'Biologi' dengan tatapan malas. Sedangkan Akashi? Memainkan bidak shoginya yang ditaruh dilaci meja sebelumnya.

"Daripada kau 'membaca' lebih baik kau bermain shogi denganku."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan dihadapannya,Akashi menepuk pelan pundak Kagami. Kagami lantas segera meletakkan buku tebal itu diatas meja dan berbalik.

"Mengapa kau tidak bermain saja dengan Midorima di ruang OSIS?"

"Ruangan itu sedang dipakai arisan."

"Arisan? Pft- Haha,serius deh Akashi."Kagami menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Dibalikkannya bangku tempat duduknya dan ikut merapikan susunan bidak ke posisi awal. Akashi ikut tersenyum melihat mood Kagami tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Aku serius. Dan kalau kau menang melawanku kali ini,akan kukabulkan satu permintaan dan sebaliknya. Kalau kau kalah lagi,kau harus menuruti permintaanku."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya menarik."

Akashi mengangguk dan memulai permainan.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"Aku hampir menang!"Pekik Kagami pelan.

"Kau kurang beruntung,Taira"

"Lihat saja. Aku pasti menang."

"Mungkin lain kali,Taira."

"Tidak. Masih ada celah-"Baru saja Kagami menaruh gyokushou dan belum sempat memproklamirkan kemenangannya,sebuah suara menginterupsi disebelah mereka.

"Maaf,kalian bisa melanjutkan permainan kalian nanti. Saat ini saya harus menyampaikan materi hari ini."

Dengan buru-buru Kagami segera berdiri, membungkuk memohon maaf lalu membalikkan kursi ke arah semula dan mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya dengan muka merah. Akashi sendiri dengan santai memasukkan papan shogi yang belum dirapihkan kedalam lacinya dan mengeluarkan buku yang sama lalu menatap punggung Kagami. Misinya kali ini berhasil. Ia berhasil mengalihkan kesedihan Kagami.

Oke. Cuma kali itu Akashi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dari Aomine. Nyatanya ketika bel pulang berbunyi,Kagami segera berlari keluar kelas. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan kemenangannya tadi dan kembali dalam mode galaunya. Dan juga Kagami lupa kalau ia ada latihan basket.

"Yasudah. Kali ini akan aku biarkan. Semoga saja Taira segera kembali seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-kun akan sebegitu perhatiannya terhadap Kagami-chan."

Sosok Kuroko Tetsuna muncul dihadapan Akashi yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo latihan,Tetsuna."

Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko dan berjalan melewatinya. Kuroko dan kemampuan menghilangnya ditambah dengan observasinya yang bagus. Memang benar-benar harus diwaspadai. Tapi,untung saja Akashi pandai menyembunyikan kekagetannya dan perasaannya. Akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Kuroko untuk mengetahui perasaan Akashi sebenarnya. Yah,itupun kalau Akashi sendiri yang masih bisa bersabar menahan gejolak perasaannya pada Kagami Taira. 

α

"Kagami! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kagami berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tanpa menyahut. Ekspresi wajahnya didatarkan sebisa mungkin. Seusai pelajaran siang itu Kagami memutuskan untuk segera pulang tanpa menghadiri klub basket putri disekolahnya. Dia beralasan pada Kuroko sedang tidak enak badan saat dipergoki didepan kelas tadi. Walau sebenarnya yang sakit adalah hatinya dan Akashi pasti akan memaklumi karena telah mengetahuinya kemarin.

Sebentar. Akashi. Ah! Kagami ingat. Mungkin sepertinya Kagami akan menagih permintaan pada Akashi lain waktu. Karena Kagami sedang tidak ingin apa-apa. Sebentar. Mungkin ada. Ia ingin sekali meminta agar dijauhkan dari 'bencana'. Cih,kalau begitu lebih baik tadi Kagami berdiam diri saja dikelas atau mungkin ikut latihan dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin juga sebaiknya ia mengikuti ritual rutin Midorima menonton acara Oha-Asa setiap pagi agar tidak tertimpa sial dan bencana manapun.

Karena sekarang ia harus menghadapi 'bencana' itu disaat hatinya belum begitu tangguh. Ia masih butuh waktu,ya Tuhan. Terlebih Sang Bencana itu adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Dan hal yang makin membuatnya dongkol adalah si 'bencana' ini dengan santai memanggilnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?"Tangan dengan kulit berwarna gelap itu menepuk pundak Kagami pelan.

Lihat? Dia bertanya seperti tidak tahu alasannya saja! Bastard! Dan untuk apa dia menepuk pundak segala?!

"Hey?"Aomine melambaikan tangannya yang bebas didepan wajah Kagami.

"Hm."

"Aku tanya tadi."Aomine menatap heran Kagami.

"Kau sendiri tidak berlatih?"Kagami balik bertanya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan segala emosinya. Mau dibuat semendidih apa lagi darahnya?!

"Nah,sedang malas."Jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Oh, baiklah aku duluan."Kagami segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Bakagami…"

"Apa Aho?"Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Mau one on one sebentar?"Aomine menyamakan langkah dengan Kagami. Tangan kirinya dijejalkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan lainnya membawa tas tangan.

"Sedang tidak ingin."

"Ha? Tumben? Sedang datang bulan?"Muncul seringai diwajah Aomine.

"Bukan urusanmu."Kagami mendengus.

"Hey! Dingin sekali kau dengan pacarmu ini..."

"Maaf,sepertinya kau melupakan poin penting."Kagami yang sebelumnya menjawab asal,sekarang menatap nyalang Aomine. Aomine memang bagai bencana.

"Bicara apa kau,Bakagami?"Aomine menatap tidak mengerti.

" _The Hell_?! Kau lupa atau memang sudah pikun?! Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita kemarin!"Sepertinya Kagami butuh mandi air hangat setelah ini. Otot-otot dan urat lehernya di tubuhnya sekarang menengang karena emosi.

"Siapa yang sebut pikun?! Heh? Memang kau fikir aku sudah menyetujuinya?"Aomine mendengus.

"Tidak perlu persetujuan darimu!"

"Enak saja. Tidak semudah itu."Aomine menyeringai.

"Cih,mengganggu saja."

"Hey! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Kalau saja Kagami tidak memperhatikan sekitar,mungkin ia akan melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai macam respon. Ada yang tersenyum maklum,hanya menggelengkan kepala ada juga yang berpura-pura tidak melihat. _Teenager nowadays_. Karena malu telah membuat keributan,Kagami menarik lengan Aomine keras.

"Hey!"

"Kau diam saja! Kita harus bicara ditempat lain."

Dan begitulah,pembicaraan mereka dilanjutkan di lapangan basket tempat Aomine menembak Kagami dulu. Miris sekali. Ditembak dan membahas masalah putus pada tempat yang sama. Kagami meringis memikirkannya.

"Nah,sekarang kau boleh berteriak."Kagami memijat pelipisnya. Tenanglah semuanya. Ia butuh semuanya bisa tenang agar bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

"Bakagami! Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu!"Ujarnya nyalang.

"Aho! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Oke. Sepertinya ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara tenang,baik-baik,dan tanpa berteriak. Ingat kan? Mereka berdua sama-sama mudah terpancing emosi. Kagami jadi heran. Kalau sama-sama keras kepala,kenapa mereka jadian?

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak akan melepasmu!"Aomine berusaha memeluk Kagami yang menjauh.

"Ahomine! Diam ditempatmu!"

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu kemarin,aku akan terus memaksamu!"

"Apa masalahmu,Aho?!"

"Masalahku adalah kata-katamu kemarin,Bakagami! Cepat tarik ucapanmu dan kita lanjutkan hubungan kita seperti sebelumnya."

Kagami menghembuskan nafas. Kalau begini harus ada salah satu yang mengalah.

"Kagami... Kumohon..."Sebelum Aomine lebih dekat lagi,Kagami merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan. Mengisyaratkan Aomine untuk diam.

"Kau itu makhluk paling egois,kau tahu..."Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Geram pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena kelemahannya sendiri.

"Ka-kagami... Bibirmu..."

"Apa pedulimu?"Kagami berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ya Tuhan,sakit sekali…

"Taira..."Aomine mulai memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Kagami sendiri sibuk dengan gejolak bathin yang dialaminya sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama pemberian orang tuaku!"Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya terkepal.

"Biar aku jelaskan..."Aomine berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Taira dan memegangnya erat.

"Tidak perlu,Aomine... Aku sudah mendengarnya..."Perlahan,bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kagami.

"Tapi kau belum tahu secara jelas..."

"Alasan apa lagi Aomine? Kau sudah menyebutku wanita rendahan. Kau juga telah mempermainkanku. Dan juga aku tidak pernah tahu alasanmu mengajakku backstreet sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya aku paham. Alasannya karena kau ingin menjaga perasaan Momoi. Dan kau telah berselingkuh selama setahun! Sama seperti lamanya hubungan kita!"

"Itu hanya sekedar kata-kata,Kagami! Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Memang aku salah telah berselingkuh. Maka dari itu beri aku kesempatan..."Aomine merengkuh tubuh Kagami dalam pelukan.

"Jangan selalu beralasan,Aomine. Kau selalu berkata jujur pada Momoi. Sedangkan selama bersamaku,sebelumnya,kufikir kau jujur padaku. Tapi semakin lama kau selalu beralasan dan matamu selalu menyiratkan kebohongan."Dan ia baru sadar kemarin. Sungguh bodoh kau,Kagami Taira!

"A-aku tidak demikian..."Aomine merasa tertangkap basah. Pegangan tangannya melonggar.

Perlahan Kagami melepaskan diri dari Aomine dan menjaga jarak.

"Nah,Aomine... Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku tahu taruhan diantara kau dan Haizaki sudah selesai sejak lama. Dan kau pernah bilang pada Momoi bahwa dia jauh lebih baik daripada diriku ini. Dan hal utamanya adalah sejak awal hatimu tidak pernah utuh untukku. Heh,kau bahkan menganggapku wanita murahan karena banyaknya anak laki-laki yang mengejarku bahkan membuat pertaruhan bagi siapa yang bisa mendapatkanku. Kufikir kau dulu berbeda, _Shithead_! Kufikir kau tulus. Makanya aku percaya pada semua kata-kata manismu. Bahkan aku tidak menerima salah satu dari mereka sekalipun karena kau. Tapi aku salah total. Kau sama saja. Bodoh! Mau saja aku ditipu. Dan sekarang permainannya sudah selesai bukan? Kalau begitu,apa lagi maumu?!"Racau Kagami.

Kerongkongan Aomine mendadak kering. Lidahnya menjadi kelu. Semua kalimat yang Kagami utarakan terngiang dikepala Aomine. Tapi ia tak menemukan jawaban. Bukan. Bukan tidak menemukannya. Tapi ia tidak mau tahu jawabannya. Karena kalau ia sampai melafalkannya dalam hati,itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar Aomine. Dan Kagami juga tidak akan sudi mendengarnya sekarang. Bahwa dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam,seorang Aomine Daiki,tanpa sadar telah mencintai Kagami Taira.

Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

Melihat tidak ada tanda bahwa Aomine akan menjawab,Kagami menatap sendu Aomine lalu berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket dan Aomine. Tangis Kagami reda. Tapi matanya masih memerah dan bengkak. Ia diam. Berusaha menjernihkan fikiran dan hatinya. Berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk mengulas senyum diwajahnya dan berbisik memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye dan kemerahan,

"Ini adalah hari terakhirku mencintaimu,Aomine Daiki."

Dan dengan langkah pasti ia menjauh menuju kediamannya.

Setelah Kagami pergi,Aomine jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya terkulai lemas. Lehernya seolah enggan untuk menyangga kepala berisi otak yang jarang dipakainya untuk berfikir hingga saat ini. Merasa kepalanya akan lepas,Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah lapangan.

"Aku benar-benar munafik."Cercanya.

Aomine sadar. Beberapa bulan setelah mereka pacaran,dirinya mulai merasakan sesuatu hal yang berbeda terhadap Kagami. Setiap melihat Kagami saat sedang fokus bermain basket. Saat Kagami tengah tertawa riang bersama yang lainnya. Saat Kagami datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Saat Kagami sembunyi-sembunyi datang ke atap dan memberikan bekal makan siang yang sangat lezat. Saat Kagami dan senyum indah yang terpatri diwajahnya saat memenangkan _one on one_. Saat mukanya memerah ketika digoda. Saat pesan Kagami masuk kedalam hapenya yang selalu diabaikannya.

Ketika benci dan cinta memilik lapis batas yang tipis,kau tidak akan sadar kau akan jatuh cinta.

Namun,karena hal itu pula kau bisa mengubah hati yang putih tulus mencinta menjadi hitam penuh benci dan dengki dengan setitik kesalahan. Ya,kesalahan fatal.

Dan sekarang Aomine harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa sesalnya. Kenapa dia abaikan perasaan berdebar itu dulu dan mengutamakan harga dirinya? 


	3. Take Three

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story © Riryzha

Full Scenario from 'Rainbow' book 

* * *

**Take Three**

Bunyi decit saling bersahutan di ruangan tersebut. Bukan,bukan dari tikus. Tempat ini tidak kotor dan selalu dibersihkan setiap selesai digunakan murid-murid sekolahan dalam melakukan kegiatan jasmani dan rohani mereka. Dan bukan rohani seperti kegiatan keagamaan. Rohani dalam artian disini seperti kepuasan bathin mereka sehabis melakukan kegiatan yang disukai. Yang bermanfaat,tentu saja.

Tetesan peluh membanjiri tubuh langsingnya yang tertutup kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek Adidas berwarna hitam. Menyebabkan timbulnya bercak air pada kaosnya dan menunjukkan bahwa kain tersebut telah sukses menyerap keringat hasil membakar kalori dalam tubuhnya. Dengan bantuan selembar handuk,diusapnya wajah cantiknya tersebut selagi ia menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia. Dibukanya tutup botol yang berasal dari dalam tas hitamnya dan menenggak perlahan isi botol tersebut.

"Kita sudahi saja latihannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang sebelum klub basket putra menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka."

Gadis di sampingnya mulai merapikan perlengkapan miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia tak menjawab. Membiarkan gadis itu pergi ke loker dan mulai membersihkan diri kemudian berganti pakaian. Dengan satu desahan nafas berat, ia berjalan menyusul teman satu klubnya sekaligus adik sepupunya tersebut. Sementara para gadis lainnya hanya menatap sebentar kemudian melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Aku rasa Tai-chan masih marah atas ucapanku kemarin."

Mata birunya menatap sendu bola yang sedang di dribble nya.

"Aku yakin Kagami-chan tidak marah padamu. Lebih tepatnya ia marah pada dirinya sendiri."

Gadis dengan surai biru muda itu berujar seraya menangkap umpan yang dilempar teman satu klubnya dengan surai berwarna hitam dan memakai kacamata.

"Kalian bicara apa? Bakagami itu mana mungkin menyimpan dendam atau semacamnya. Ia terlalu polos dengan hal seperti itu."Sahut gadis yang melempar bola ke arah Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Junko-chan benar. Tai-chan terlalu baik. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbuat sesuatu untuknya?"

.

.

Kagami mempercepat langkahnya begitu melewati gedung olahraga tempat klub basket putra berlatih. Tidak terdengar suara sepatu,bola basket dimainkan,apalagi suara pelatih maupun ketua klub basket. Kening Kagami berkerut. Langkahnya pun spontan terhenti. Menyebabkan Himuro yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya.

"Ada apa Taira?"Ujar Himuro sambil mengusap wajah yang tepat mengenai punggung Kagami.

"Kenapa klub basket putra sepi sekali?"Ujar Taira seraya berbisik.

Himuro merapatkan telinga pada pintu gedung olahraga. Ditajamkan pendengarannya,mencoba mencari sebuah sumber suara yang mungkin terdengar dari dalam.

'PLAK'

Terdengar sebuah suara nyaring. Suara seperti kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Lalu kemudian disusul suara berat dari kakak tingkat diatas mereka. Sepertinya tengah terjadi pertengkaran.

"Taira,sebaiknya kita-"Belum Himuro menyelesaikan perkataannya,tiba-tiba pintu gedung dibuka. Menyebabkan Himuro jatuh terduduk menghadap sang pembuka pintu,Pelatih Aida Riko.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Bukankah kegiatan klub belum berakhir?"

Kagami membantu Himuro untuk berdiri lalu menjawab,"Maaf _Coach_ ,aku merasa tidak enak badan sehingga memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu dan berniat untuk izin kesini. Tapi sepertinya kami datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat."

Himuro melihat semua arah mata orang yang berada di ruangan tertuju ke pintu masuk. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Taira?

"Tidak apa. Dan kau memang sepertinya sedang kurang enak badan. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke rumah. Kalau begitu aku duluan."Pelatih Aida melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Tai-chan!" Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara,yaitu Kiyoshi Teppei,kakak tingkat mereka yang selalu mengklaim bahwa Kagami Taira adalah anaknya. Entah dari rahim siapa dan bagaimana caranya mereka menjadi ayah dan anak ketika mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Kiyoshi-senpai… Apa kabar?"Kagami membungkukkan badan.

"Tai-chan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan panggil aku Tou-chan!"Kiyoshi mengacak gemas rambut Kagami.

"Kalau ku panggil seperti itu, aku kedengaran seperti bocah kecil,Senpai."Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau selalu nampak layaknya anak kecil dihadapanku,Tai-chan."Jitaknya pelan.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi,Senpai."Kagami memberengut.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…"

"Halo Himuro-chan…"Sapanya riang.

"Kulihat keadaan kakimu sudah lebih baik,Senpai."Himuro melirik bagian lutut Kiyoshi yang tertutup celana training.

"Walau begitu aku masih harus berhati-hati ketika latihan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu Senpai mau aku gantikan kain bebatnya?"Kagami berjongkok memeriksa lutut yang masih tertutup kain.

"Terima kasih,Tai-chan. Tapi tidak perlu. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Souka…."

"Senpai,sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting bukan?"Himuro sepertinya tahu apa yang tengah terjadi didalam sana sebelumnya.

"Ahaha,tidak begitu penting kok."

"Tapi-"

Perkataan Himuro terputus saat Aomine melewati mereka. Dibelakangnya menyusul Kise yang tengah meneriakkan hal tidak jelas kearah Aomine. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan ketika beberapa langkah melewati Kagami yang mematung beberapa saat. Tidak luput dari pandangan mereka cetakan tangan di pipi Aomine.

"Senpai seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."Ujar Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Ahaha ketahuan juga ya…"Kiyoshi mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Senpai tidak perlu mengotori tangan Senpai dengan hal tidak berguna."Tatapnya datar. Menyebabkan Himuro dan Kiyoshi bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya mereka, bahkan semuanya tidak pernah melihat Kagami dengan wajah sedatar itu. Sepertinya masalahnya dengan Aomine membawa luka yang cukup dalam.

"Kiyoshi-senpai… Sepertinya hari ini latihan dibubarkan lebih awal."Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Astaga,Akashi! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti Kuroko dong!"Kagami mengusap daerah atas dadanya yang bergetar hebat. Sepertinya jantungnya sudah tidak kuat untuk mengemban tugas lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak muncul tiba-tiba. Kau saja yang tidak fokus pada sekelilingmu."Akashi tersenyum mengejek.

"Masa bodo."Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kalau Akashi tidak ingat status dan tempat,mungkin lidah yang terjulur dihadapannya sudah dilumat habis bersamaan dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Kalian seperti kucing dan anjing. Tidak bisa akur."Himuro dan Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tersenyum jahil.

Salahkan Akashi dan ke tidak tahanannya dalam menggoda makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya itu.

"Itu karena Taira selalu kalah setiap melawanku. Jadi ini adalah sebagian dari hukuman yang harus dijalaninya."Ujar Akashi tenang.

"Lebih tepatnya menjadi korban dari keisenganmu."Kagami memincingkan mata.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya demikian."Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Taira,aku fikir sebaiknya kita pulang. Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan sedang tidak enak badan?"Himuro menenpelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kagami.

"Ah,sebenarnya hanya sedikit pusing tadi. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak terasa."

"Mungkin kau pusing karena belum bertemu dengan Tou-chanmu hari ini?"Terkembang senyum yang sangat lebar di wajah Kiyoshi.

"Jangan bercanda!"Kagami tertawa.

"Oh iya. Kalau latihannya diberhentikan lebih awal, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"Himuro bertanya pada kedua anak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Segera pulang kerumah."

"Mengerjakan tugas hari ini."

"Mou,terlalu membosankan. Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Akan kubuatkan makanan yang banyak berhubung aku kembali bersemangat. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja."Mana mungkin mereka bertiga menolak tawaran makanan gratis dari seorang gadis dengan kemampuan memasak yang setara dengan chef handal,bukan?

α

"Tai-chan~"

"Ah! Ohayou,Takao…"

Baru saja Kagami melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah pagi itu, ia sudah disambut sapaan riang dari Takao yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang sudah mulai dipenuhi kuncup bunga.

"Ohayou,Kagami-chan."

Kagami memincingkan mata mencari asal suara.

"Di sebelahmu."

Kagami menoleh dan wajahnya hampir saja terkena anak rambut berwarna biru muda yang diterpa angin pelan pagi itu.

"Ahh! Kuroko!"Pekiknya.

"Doumo."

"Jangan menyapaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah kau berhasil mengagetkanku."Cibir Kagami.

"Ini memang ekspresiku,Kagami-chan."

"Hmph."Kagami mendengus sebal.

"Maa,sudah sudah… Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas."

"Ah iya! Aku juga harus bertanya pada Akashi soal tugas kemarin."Kagami segera bergegas pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepada Kuroko dan Takao.

"Mereka seperti kucing dan anjing tapi disaat yang sama bisa kompak juga ya…"Takao dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya,Takao-chan?"Kuroko melirik sebentar Takao.

"Ahaha, apa terlalu jelas ya maksud perkataanku?"Takao mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan heran kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan pacaran."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membenarkan ucapanmu. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini tidak mungkin."

"Karena masalah dengan Aomine?"Takao mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Itu yang pertama."

"Ada yang lainnya?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Akashi-kun belum tentu menyukai Kagami-chan?"

Terlihat dari sudut mata Kuroko dan Takao,Akashi baru saja keluar dari kelas bersama dengan Kagami menuju ruang guru. Dari jauh pun terlihat bahwa mereka sedang berdebat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bukankah Akashi selalu dekat dengan Tai-chan? Yah,walau dalam hal mem- _bully_ sih…"

"Dan Akashi-kun juga dekat dengan Furihata-chan."

"Eh?"

"Dan mereka juga sering sekali berduaan di ruang OSIS."

"Maksudmu…"

"Baru prediksi saja,Takao-chan."

"Seperti Aomine da-"Ucapan Takao terputus oleh suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat disamping mereka.

"Tetsu-chan! Kazu-chan! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou Momoi-chan/Satsu-chan!"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan hal apa? Sepertinya seru sekali?"Momoi menatap mereka heran. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah saling melempar arah pandang kemudian mengangguk. Melakukan percakapan lewat telepati.

"Aku bertanya pada Tetsu-chan apa dia senggang sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Karena hari ini tidak ada latihan ya…"Momoi menggumam.

"Begitulah. Karena itu aku ingin mengajak yang lainnya pergi ke kafe didekat rumahku yang baru buka. Jarang sekali kan kita bisa _hangout_ bareng?"

"Aku ikut!"Ujar Momoi bersemangat.

"Apa disana ada vanilla milkshake?"

"Tentu."

"Aku ikut kalau begitu."

"Nah,Momoi…"Momoi menoleh ke arah Takao.

"Ya?"

"Tolong kau ajak Aomine-kun bagaimanapun caranya. Yang lainnya biar aku dan Tetsu-chan saja yang mengajak."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak Akashi-kun atau Kagamin saja? Dai-chan kan sering mau menuruti perkataan mereka."Kening Momoi berkerut.

"Bukankah kalau dengan pacarnya sendiri Aomine mau mendengarkan- ah! Aku pergi dulu! Shin-chan~!"Takao berlari ke arah Midorima yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Jangan berteriak sambil menyebut panggilan aneh seperti itu-nanodayo!"Terdengar suara Midorima marah-marah.

"Apa maksud perkataan Kazu-chan ya,Tetsu-chan? Eh? Tetsu-chan juga sudah pergi? Sejak kapan?"

Hanya tinggal Momoi dan beberapa siswa di koridor tersebut. Sambil memikirkan perkataan Takao,Momoi berjalan menuju kelasnya. Terlihat ujung rambut berwarna kuning cerah di pojok kelas yang dikerumuni anak-anak perempuan dari kelas tersebut.

"Momoi-cchi! Tolong aku!"Kise melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamatkan saja dirimu sendiri. Kau kan laki-laki."Momoi mengabaikan Kise yang menangis dan duduk di bangku kedua dekat pintu masuk.

"Hidoi-ssu! Masa kau tidak mau menyelamatkanku?"Kise duduk disamping Momoi yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pagi ini. Seragamnya kusut setelah berhasil keluar dari kepungan para gadis.

"Salah Ki-chan sendiri karena terkenal."Momoi tersenyum jahil.

"Momoi-cchi!"Kise mendengus.

"Oh ya,Ki-chan… Aku ingin bertanya."Ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Bertanya saja-ssu."

"Menurut Ki-chan, siapa diantara kita yang paling sering di dengarkan ucapannya oleh Dai-chan?"

"Hmmm… Kalau perintah,pasti Akashi-cchi. Kalau latihan dan segala hal berhubungan dengan basket,tentu saja Kagami-cchi."

"Benar kan! Aku juga berfikir begitu."

"Tapi…" Kise berfikir seraya mengelus dagunya yang mulus.

"Ada tapinya?"Ujar Momoi heran.

"Iya-ssu! Tapi di antara itu semua,Aomine-cchi pasti selalu mendengarkan perkataan Momoi-cchi walau sambil menggerutu. Maka dari itu awalnya aku berfikir kalian pacaran-ssu. Tapi ternyata Aomine-cchi dengan Kagami-cchi! Lalu….."Kemudian Kise mulai berbicara hal yang tidak sekalipun didengar Momoi. Karena Momoi sendiri membeku dalam lamunannya. 

α

"Lalu Shin-chan berkata,"Kau tidak apa?" dengan efek bunga-bunga di belakangnya."

"Bakao! Cerita macam apa itu?!"

"Ahaha,Cuma cerita dongeng yang sering ku ceritakan pada adikku."

"Kau?!"

"Maa,sudahlah Midorima-cchi. Cerita karangan Takao-cchi lumayan bagus kok. Benar kan,Himuro-cchi?"

"Kise benar. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkannya."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak,Muro-chin?"

"Mungkin karena sekarang kau sedang fokus dengan makanan disini,Atsushi." Himuro menepuk pundak Murasakibara pelan.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menjadikannya salah satu cerita buku dongeng karanganku."

"Aku minta kopiannya kalau kau sudah selesai,Tetsuna."

"Baiklah,Akashi-kun."

"Bahkan Akashi juga?!"

"Kuroko,jangan bilang kau sudah menulis kisah tentang pangerang bermata kucing dengan sebilah gunting saktinya? Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku tidak sengaja membaca buku dengan sampul warna warni di atas mejamu dan itu membuatku sedikit….merinding."

"Kok sepertinya aku tahu asal usul kisah itu ya?"

"Kise-kun memang sudah membacanya?"

"Belum sih-ssu."

"Memang bagaimana ceritanya,Tai-chan?"

"Intinya Pangeran bergunting melakukan sayembara bagi siapapun yang sanggup membuat ia bercucuran keringat akan diberikan hadiah. Semua orang berusaha melakukan hal apapun bahkan menyusun rencana membuat Sang Pangeran dikejar kuda. Namun sayangnya kuda bahkan jinak dengan sekali tatap. Aku yakin Si Pangeran itu menatap sambil mengacungkan guntingnya."Kagami menggigil kemudian melanjutkan,"sampai suatu saat datang anak laki-laki sebaya dengan Pangeran dari desa dibalik gunung menantang Pangeran tanding pedang. Anak laki-laki itu menantang Pangeran dengan wajah bosan seakan mengejek kemampuan Pangeran menyebabkan Pangeran kesal dan menerimanya langsung. Mereka bertanding dari pagi hingga sore. Suatu hal yang membuat para penduduk bahkan Raja heran. Karena Pangeran terkenal dengan kemampuan pedangnya dan kemutlakannya. Tapi hari itu mereka melihat Pangeran seimbang dengan Sang Pemuda. Walau pada akhirnya Pemuda itu kalah karena kelelahan sementara Sang Pangeran tersengal-sengal bermandikan peluh. Sesuai janjinya,Pangeran memberikan hadiah berupa status kebangsawanan di Kerajaannya…"

"Aku tahu dari mana inspirasi cerita ini kau dapatkan,Tetsu-chan."

"Sebaiknya Takao-chan tutup mulut kalau sudah tahu."

"Aku juga minta salinan cerita ini,Tetsuna."Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku yakin ceritanya belum selesai sampai disitu kan,Kagami-cchi?"

"Aku haus."Kagami melambaikan tangannya ke arah pelayan dan memesan strawberry milkshake dan sebotol air mineral.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Kuroko saja yang melanjutkan? Itu kan cerita karangannya."

"Aku bawa bukunya kok. Kalian bisa baca sendiri."Kuroko merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul seperti pelangi.

"Nah,kalau begitu… Satsu-chan saja yang membacakannya."Takao menyodorkan buku itu kehadapan Momoi. Aomine hanya melirik sekilas kemudian membuang muka kearah Kagami yang sibuk dengan minumannya dan Akashi yang duduk di depannya menertawakan Kagami yang menatapnya tajam. Keningnya berkerut samar menatap keduanya.

Sementara itu Takao dan Kuroko saling menatap penuh arti.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak tahu sudah sampai dimana ceritanya."Momoi menjauhkan buku itu darinya.

"Kalau begitu Momoi bisa baca sebentar kan?"Himuro menyodorkan kembali buku tersebut.

Momoi menatap waspada buku tersebut. Sebenarnya sedaritadi Momoi menyimak semua percakapan teman sepermainannya itu dalam diam. Dan Momoi sudah mencium gelagat aneh baik dari Kuroko maupun Takao. Tapi sepertinya Himuro juga tahu peran apa yang harus ia mainkan dalam percakapan ini. Dan Kagami sendirilah yang tanpa sadar menyuguhkan cerita yang masih hangat di antara mereka walau tidak semua orang disini yang tahu. Momoi yakin Kuroko seratus persen sudah hafal cerita tentang problem di antara Aomine,Kagami dan dirinya.

"Sudahlah,Tatsu-nee. Biarkan saja kalau memang Momoi tidak ingin membacanya sekarang."

Suara Kagami membuyarkan lamunan Momoi. Sementara Kuroko dan Takao mendesah pelan sambil menggumamkan hal 'terlalu baik' dan 'terlalu polos'.

"Memangnya kalian ini anak kecil apa? Masa heboh cuma karena buku cerita."

Aomine yang sejak tadi bungkam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini bukan buku cerita biasa,Aomine-kun."

"Ya tapi memangnya buat apa buku cerita itu? Toh kita tidak mungkin membacanya sebelum tidur,bukan?"Dengan acuh Aomine mengorek kupingnya yang usut punya usut selalu panas beberapa hari ini dengan jari kelinking.

"Abaikan Ahomine. Dia kan bodoh. Jadi ia tidak akan paham walau dijelaskan ribuan kali."

"Heh? Memangnya kau tahu apa,Bakagami?"Tantangnya.

"Bukankah itu jelas sebagai kumpulan fantasi dengan tokoh utamanya… Ah,abaikan…"Kagami mengibaskan tangannya asal.

Aomine menyipitkan mata.

'Benar seperti dugaanku. Hampir semuanya disini sudah tahu masalah itu.' Bathin Momoi.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka.

"Ah,dari Papa. Sebentar."Kagami berdiri sambil mengarahkan ponsel dengan case bergambar bola basket itu ke arah telinganya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Beberapa orang di meja mereka menatap ke arah hilangnya sosok Kagami lalu menatap Momoi dan Aomine bergantian.

"Apa?"Tatap Aomine balik.

"Kurasa Momoi sudah mengerti."Himuro menatap tajam yang bersangkutan.

"Baguslah kau begitu. Benar kan,Tetsu-chan."

"Begitulah."

"A-ano… Sebenarnya daritadi apa di antara kalian-ssu?"Kise menatap bingung para perempuan di meja tersebut.

"Bahkan Ryouta saja yang tidak ada kaitannya malah merasakannya. Kau memang sama sekali tidak peka,Daiki."Tampak salah satu alis Akashi tertarik keatas dengan senyum mengejek yang tak dapat terlewatkan mata.

Kening Aomine berkedut.

"Ahaha, Akashi-cchi tahu juga rupanya."

"Memangnya ada apa Aka-chin?"

"Apa maksudmu,Akashi?"Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak mencari ribut dengan Akashi. Ingat kan, Akashi punya senjata membunuh yang dinamakan gunting sakit dengan pegangannya yang berwarna merah cerah.

"Maksudku? Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri saja? Atau kau malas?"

"Akashi-teme!"

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine-cchi!"

Kise dan Momoi berusaha menahan Aomine yang akan menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Akashi.

"Guys? Ada apa ini?" Tampak Kagami yang tengah berdiri dibelakang kursi Kuroko.

"Sudah selesai telponannya Tai-chan?" Takao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Aku di suruh pulang. Oh ya, Akashi…" Akashi hanya mengangguk. Menyuruh Kagami untuk melanjutkan.

"Papa bilang kau harus ikut ke acara perusahaan nanti. Katanya biar aku ada temannya. Padahal kan aku tidak butuh ditemani. Apalagi dengan Almighty Akashi Seijuurou-sama."Cibir Kagami.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Taira-chan. Bilang pada Ayahmu aku akan ikut dan menemani anaknya yang sangat merepotkan ini."Akashi hanya bisa tertawa saat dihadiahi pelototan dan tendangan pelan pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya,guys! Thanks atas waktunya."

"Sama-sama Tai-chan!"

"Hati-hati dijalan Kagami-cchi!"

"Kalau sudah sampai di rumah telpon aku,Taira!"

"Ya!"

Baru saja Kagami hendak membuka pintu kafe, tangan dengan warna kulit yang gelapnya di atas rata-rata kulit orang jepang pada umumnya mendahuluinya mendorong pintu. Kagami sangat kenal milik siapa tangan yang sekarang mendorongnya keluar kafe. Malah saking kenalnya ia hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Sementara teman-temannya yang masih ada di dalam belum bisa merespon apapun karena kaget dengan sekelebat warna biru tua yang seakan-akan menembus pintu kafe.

"Apa lagi,Aomine?"Kagami tidak perlu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah orang itu benar-benar Aomine.

"Aku antar kau pulang."Jawabnya singkat,jelas dan padat.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Biar aku tahu kau selamat sampai dirumah. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu dimana letak rumahmu."Kedua tangannya berhenti mendorong Kagami dan dijejalkan kedalam saku.

Entah Kagami harus tertawa atau menangis sekarang.

"Gak perlu,Aho. Aku bisa jaga diri. Toh selama ini sehabis pulang one on one denganmu aku juga pulang sendiri."Kagami berjalan santai di samping Aomine yang meringis mendengar pernyataan Kagami yang seratus persen benar.

"Ah~ maafkan aku yang dulu kalau begitu,Kagami." 'Dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak egois padamu seperti sebelumnnya.'Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aomine? Kau sehat?" Kagami berhenti berjalan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu ada angin apa sekarang?"

"Angin musim semi?"Aomine balik bertanya.

"Aku lupa kalau dihadapanku ini sejenis ras aho dan memiliki pentium otak yang jadul." Kagami memijat pelipisnya keras.

"Padahal kau juga di sebut baka oleh yang lainnya!"

"Yang penting aku tidak mengulang hampir semua mata pelajaran kenaikan kelas kemarin." Kagami tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu karena kemarin Satsuki tidak mau meminjamkan catatannya."Aomine menggerutu.

"Tidak bisa apapun tanpa 'Satsuki-mu' rupanya." Gumam Kagami.

Aomine menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu memberi luka dalam pada Kagami.

"Oi,Aho."

"Hm."

"Kalau kau bingung dengan maksud Akashi tadi, biar aku beritahu satu hal."

"Jadi kau dengar?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Lalu maksudnya si pendek itu apaan sih?"

"Kalau Akashi dengar, habis kau Ahomine." Kagami tertawa.

"Biar saja. Toh sekarang dia tidak dengar."

"Terserah kau saja,Aho." Kagami memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi apa maksudnya Akashi dan lainnya tadi?"

"Kau ternyata memang di panggil AHO karena banyak alasan rupanya." Kagami menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan menghinaku terus! Cepat jelaskan."

"Ya ya ya. Tidak sabaran sekali kau ini… Akashi sudah tahu kalau kau putus denganku dan berpacaran dengan Momoi."

"Ha?! AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG-"

"Bahwa kau tidak mau putus kan? Tidak akan mempan. Aku tetap menganggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Kagami memotong ucapan Aomine.

"TAPI-"

"Ah, sepertinya semuanya sekarang sudah tahu dan sedang memojokkan Momoi." Kagami melirik angka-angka yang di terpampang di layar handphonenya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Aomine mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau meninggalkan Momoi sendiri disana, Aomine. Dan semuanya cukup emosi saat Kuroko memaksaku untuk bercerita di hadapan mereka. Sebaiknya kau kembali untuk melindungi pacarmu." Kagami membuang muka. Dadanya selalu terasa seperti tersayat setiap mengucapkan kata pacar dan Momoi.

"Tapi-"

"Aku duluan ya!"

"Bakagami!"

Kagami berlari kencang menjauhi Aomine. Mengabaikan panggilannya. Sudah cukup seharian ini ia bersikap tangguh di hadapan semuanya. Walau ia sudah menanamkan kata benci dan move on dalam otaknya setiap fikirannya kembali melayang kepada Aomine dan Momoi, ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa sakit yang masih mendera hati dan jiwanya. Belum lagi dengan kelakuan Aomine barusan yang –sok gentle- kepadanya yang membuatnya geli dan ingin menangis di saat yang bersamaan. _'Dan kau baru memberiku perhatian saat semuanya hancur berantakan'._ Ketika ia merasa air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia menepuk keras kedua pipi kenyalnya.

" _Stay strong,Taira_."


End file.
